An Animorphs Christmas Carol
by NovaAni-Bookworm1
Summary: Another Christmas fic from me:)Parody of "A Christmas Carol"


****

An Animorphs Christmas Carol

A/N: Almost didn't make it on time for Christmas! Anywho, "A Christmas Carol" belongs to Charles Dickens…but he can't sue 'cause he's dead! The Animorphs belong to K.A.Applegate and Scholastic. EnjoyJ

****

Act One, Scene One

The Ellimist…uh, I mean…Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. -

Marco: Like anyone actually talks like that!

Jake: Just go with it, Marco. This is a classic.

As I was saying:

Marley was dead. Scrooge had signed the death certificate himself. (David walks in as Scrooge)

Rachel: David!? I thought you were a rat!

David: Yeah, yeah. But right now I'm Scrooge. Deal with it.

Scrooge walked into his office where a startled Bob Cratchit dropped the coal he had been adding to the small fire…I _said_: where a startled Bob Cratchit…Jake! Get your butt over here!

Jake: Oops, sorry Ms. Narrator sir, ma'am. Forgot. (Scurries over tripping over scarf)

Scrooge: Bob! What are you doing? Put that fire out at once. Nothing but a waste of coal and money.

Bob: Yes sir, Mr. Scrooge sir. (Hesitates and looks thoughtful)

Marco: Try hard, Jake! You're really gonna' have to act to get people to believe _you're_ thinking!

Jake: Aw, stuff it!

Bob: Pardon, Mr. Scrooge. The others and I were wondering if we could get Christmas off?

Scrooge: Why would you get Christmas off? It's just another day! Christmas. Bah-Humbug! (Slams office door behind him.) (Cue Marco as Scrooges nephew. Knocks on office door and walks in.) 

Robert: Hello Uncle!

Marco: (Mumbles) I can't believe I'm doing this.

Robert: Merry Christmas!

Scrooge: And what's so merry about it?

Robert: Why, Uncle. It's the season of giving and being with your loved ones. (Gives Scrooge hug)

Marco: Can we go to the next scene? This is making me sick.

****

Act One, Scene Three

Scrooge trudged up the stairs of his home, and into his bedchambers. As he was putting on his nightcap, he heard a slight moaning and rustling. He turned around and standing before him was the ghost of Marley, covered in chains!

Ellimist: Yes! I am the ghost of Mayble! Fear me! (Insane laughter.)

Marco: A) It's "Marley" not "Mayble". B) Learn your darn lines! That's not even in the script!

Ellimist: (Reads over script.) Okay, I got it now! Ahem.

Marley: Scrooooge. Scrooooge.

Scrooge: Ma-Ma-Marley? But you're dead.

Marley: Yeah, I kinda' noticed. Anyway, (Ghostly) Scrooge, I have come to warn you. You cannot live like this, with greed and hate. I did and now for my sins I will eternally carry the chains I have made for myself. You too, Scrooge, will suffer this fate unless…

Scrooge: Unless what?

Marley: You will be visited by three spirits started at the stroke of midnight. Good-bye Scrooge. (Disappears…Why do you think we picked him/her/it/they/whatever to be Marley. We're saving a fortune on special effects!)

Scrooge: Spirits. Bah-humbug. That's what I get from eating leftovers before bed. (Blows out candle.) (Close up on clock, reads 11:48)

(Cool clock fast forward thingy.)

Clock: Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong! Dong!…are these all my lines? I want to be able to express the inner turmoil of my character, I want to…

Everyone: Just say the line!!!

Clock: Fine. Dong, dong. Happy? (Goes and sulks in the corner.)

Narrator: Okay, people! We have a schedule! This has to be done in fifteen minutes! I wanna' see some hustle!

Rachel/Ghost of Christmas Past: Wake up, Scrooge. Wake up, Scrooge…I said: WAKE UP! (Yells last line into Scrooges ear)

David: Five more minutes. (Rachel grabs him by the ear and pulls his head up) Ow, ow! Okay! I'm up, I'm up!

Scrooge: Who are you?

G.o.C.P.: (Ghost of Christmas Past) I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. Come, we have much to see.

Scrooge: Where are we going, Sprite, I mean, Spirit?

G.o.C.P.: To Christmas of long ago.

Narrator: Okay, I'll take it from here.

So Scrooge and the spirit sailed through the night, and through time. To Christmases long forgotten, and people from long ago.

G.o.C.P.: Do you see that boy in there? (Scrooge nods) Do you know who he is?

Scrooge: Why, why it's me? When I was just a boy.

David: (Mumbling) Not a rat. (Rachel kicks him then smiles sweetly)

Scrooge: Why have you brought me here?

Spirit: Just watch. (A/N: I was getting tired of writing G.o.C.P., so now it's Spirit. 'Kay?)

Scrooge watched as the story of his childhood unfolded. He watched all his friends going home for Christmas and him alone at the school. Then, finally, his sister came.

Marco: Hey, who plays the sister?

Jake: No one. That's why it's in the narration instead of the acting part.

He watched still when the spirit brought him to the party he met Mary Jane at. Then their days together, their engagement, and finally, the day she left him.

Scrooge: Spirit, take me away now. I've seen enough.

A minute later Scrooge was in his bed again.

Scrooge: As I thought, just a dream. (Rolls over. Clock strikes one.)

****

Act One, Scene Three

(Laughter heard from stage right. Scrooge investigates.)

Tobias/Ghost of Christmas Present: Why, hello there. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, yada, yada…can we get on with this, I only have another hour and a half in morph.

David: Sure.

Scrooge: Take me to the junk we have to go see.

Scrooge and the Spirit travel to Bob Cratchit's house where his wife (Cassie) eldest son, (Erek) and daughters, Martha (Sarah) and Belinda (Jordan) were setting the table for Christmas dinner.

Jordan: Why do I get the stupid name. I mean, who ever heard of a girl named "Belinda"?

Jake: Aw, stuff it…I mean, um, I'm not in the scene yet, am I?

Cassie: Nope.

Jake: Gottcha'. (Walks off set)

(Jake and Tiny Tim walk in. Tiny Tim is using his crutch.)

Marco/Tiny Tim: Not one word. Not one _single _word.

Rachel: Aw, isn't he precious. 

Marco: Shut up.

Cassie: Why do you have two roles?

Marco: We're running on a budget. We couldn't afford real actors…or even more extras.

Scrooge: Where are we?

Spirit: At the home of your employee, Bob Cratchit. Watch.

Scrooge watched as the family sat down to a dinner of fried bologna sandwiches. 

Bob: I'd like to thank Mr. Scrooge for making this dinner possible.

Bob's wife: Thank him! Why I'll thank him all right! I'd like to give that man a piece of my mind. I'd…

Cassie: I really don't think I understand my character. I mean, this is like a long time ago, so shouldn't she be, like, respectful or…

Jake: Aw, stuff it.

Narrator: Blah, blah, blah. Yada, yada, yada. Carrying on. 

Spirit: You have seen all that I will show you. See 'ya!

Clock: Dong! Dong!…I gotta' get a new job.

****

Act Two, Scene One

Scrooge appeared in a graveyard where a scary lookin' fellow in a big black robe with skeleton hands and the whole deal appeared.

Scrooge: Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?

Spirit: (Nods)

Scrooge: What are you going to show me?

Spirit: (Points to tombstone.)

Scrooge: (Approaches stone) Tiny Tim? But Tiny Tim isn't going to, he didn't…

Spirit: (There goes that freaking lookin' nod followed by a point again)

Scrooge: (Goes to wrong stone) This one?

Spirit: (Shakes head)

Scrooge: Here lies Ebonezer…no. Spirit. Tell me, is this what will happen, or what might happen if I don't change?

Spirit: (Points to the stone again)

Scrooge: Spirit, please answer!

Spirit: (Points)

Scrooge: No, I'll change! I'll change!…

****

Act Two, Scene Two

Scrooge appears in his room once more. It's Christmas morning!

Marco: Okay, peoples. You all know what happens next. Scrooge goes around spreading good cheer and all that. But you're going to have to use your wonderful imaginations on this one, 'cause A) David refuses to spread good cheer B) I am _not _getting back into that Tiny Tim costume C) Cassie got into the Christmas treats and can't fit into the costume any more D) The narrator and alarm clock both quit E) We just don't feel like it right now. So…

Everyone: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

****

Credits

Scrooge-----------------------------------------------------------------------David

Marley------------------------------------------------------------------------Ellimist

Bob Cratchit-----------------------------------------------------------------Jake

Ghost of Christmas Past----------------------------------------------------Rachel

Ghost of Christmas Present------------------------------------------------Tobias

Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come------------------------------------------Ax (_Anything _to keep him from talking!) 

Tiny Tim----------------------------------------------------------------------Marco

Mrs. Cratchit-----------------------------------------------------------------Cassie 

Scrooge's Nephew----------------------------------------------------------Marco

Peter---------------------------------------------------------------------------Erek

Belinda------------------------------------------------------------------------Jordan

Martha-------------------------------------------------------------------------Sarah

Narrator------------------------------------------------------------------------Mr. Narrator

Alarm Clock-------------------------------------------------------------------Chimes A. Clock

Costumes----------------------------------------------------------------------Drode

Make-Up----------------------------------------------------------------------Crayak

Lighting-----------------------------------------------------------------------Visser Three

Props and Backstage--------------------------------------------------------Hork-Bajir 

Casting------------------------------------------------------------------------Someone Important

Director and Producer------------------------------------------------------Me! Ain't I special?

****

THE END

That means go home…. Now. Leave. Please?

****

BOOM! 

Marco!!!!


End file.
